Nuevos sentimientos
by RukiaJr-chan
Summary: Un Fic Diakko -Para Akko estos sentimiento eran algo nuevo , no tenia experiencia previa y para cualquier otra persona talvez no seria gran cosa , si no fuera por que se había enamorado de Diana
1. Chapter 1

Hola , sean bienvenidos a esta historia , adoro el anime y pues dije tengo que escribir algo sobre este ship así que aquí me tienen xD

Little witch Academia no me pertenece y esta historia es meramente por entretenimiento y depravación :v

Los diálogos entre " " son pensamientos de los personajes

Sin mas disfruten y nos leemos abajo :v

_._._

El sonido de las aves se escuchaba a lo lejos , claro signo de que la primavera había llegado a los jardines de Luna Nova y con ello el inicio de las clases para las alumnas , caras nueva y viejas se apreciaban entre ellas , pero una en partícula siempre destacaba , Kagari Atsuko era muy conocida en la Academia y no solo por ser una de las personas que detuvo un mega misil hace mas de un año , también por ser muy escandalosa cuando hacia o decía las cosas .

LOTTE! SUCY! – Akko corría mientras agitaba rápidamente su mano en forma de saludo, las chicas voltearon a verla sonriendo.

Hola akko , es bueno ver..- Akko corto a Lotte con un gran abrazo mientras Sucy solo observaba divertida.

Las extrañe chicas – con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se separaba del abrazo

Camino a su antiguo dormitorio , Akko comenzó a ponerse ansiosa , desea tanto ver a alguien en ese momento y rogaba que el universo conspirara para que se cruzara con esa persona justo ahora , durante las vacaciones Akko regreso donde su familia y en ese tiempo se dio cuenta de algo , que extraña mucho Luna Nova y que a pesar de los problemas que paso era un lugar al que consideraba su segundo hogar , al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que extrañaba demasiado a una persona , con el pasar de los meses su amistad se fortaleció demasiado y aunque quisiera negarlo no solo sentía amistad por esa persona , se había enamorado .

Para Akko estos sentimiento eran algo nuevo , no tenia experiencia previa y para cualquier otra persona talvez no seria gran cosa si no fuera por que se había enamorado de Diana , si , están en lo correcto , Diana Carvendish la chica modelo de Luna Nova , Akko no tenia idea de si Diana sentía el mínimo interés romántico por ella y si seria buena idea declararse esperando lo mejor o simplemente callarse los recién descubiertos sentimientos , lo que sabia en ese momento es que se moría por verla.

Pero lastimosamente para Akko , Diana no daba señales de aparecer , suelta un suspiro al aire que no pasa desapercibido por ninguna de sus acompañantes , una vez que dejaron sus cosas en el dormitorio fueron directo a la biblioteca para poder relajarse un poco , afortunadamente no tienen clase ese día , simplemente es el día de adaptación para los nuevos, rápidamente encuentran una mesa sola y van directo hacia ella.

Akko …..-silencio-¿ Akko? -Lotte llamándola

Oh¡ BUENOS DÍA ,DIANA!- Sucy grito al aire en tono neutro

Akko rápidamente volteo en dirección a la puerta encontrándose con la nada , Sucy suelta una carcajada – no puedo creer que hayas caído jajaja se nota que quieres verla he – mirándola con una mirada pícara.

Sucy no juegues así conmigo – voltea visiblemente sonrojada mientras Sucy y Lotte se reían , de un momento a otro sus rostros cambian a uno de sorpresa – y ¿ quien dijo que quiero ver a Diana? -se cruza de brazos mientras hace un puchero

¿Así que no quieres verme? – Akko voltea rápidamente , se sonroja , Diana estaba detrás de ella con una mirada de completa burla – vaya entonces recorrí en vano media Luna Nova por buscarlas – aunque no lo admita solo buscaba a Akko pero no quería que se enteraran las demás de eso.

¡Diana! – Akko se levanta a la velocidad de la luz completamente rígida y sonrojada – yo …amm… claro que quiero verte , es decir…amm… porque ya sabes ... Las clases comienzan mañana y ….amm…hay que estudiar desde ya ….para poder tener buenas notas…amm..

Diana mira a Akko mientras levanta una ceja y voltea a ver a Lotte y Sucy , la primera hace ademán de no saber que le pasa mientras la segunda solo puede reírse mientras mira a Akko poner excusas sin sentido .

Diana suelta una pequeña risa – tu y los estudios no se combinan Akko – camina tranquilamente hacia una Akko sonrojada – pero si estudiar es lo que quieres yo podría ayudarte con eso – y sin cambiar su rostro se inclina un poco quedando frente a frente con Akko- ¿ que me dices?

Yo…amm…si – tratando se parecer lo mas seria y serena posible frente a ella .

Bien , entonces te veré después de clases mañana en la biblioteca , no llegues tarde – con la misma serenidad , voltea , se despide de Lotte y Sucy y camina tranquilamente hacia la puerta

Una vez afuera las piernas de Diana flaquean y la tiran al suelo sonrojada , se recuesta en la pared sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos.

"¡Diablos! ¿cuanto ha pasado? Unos dos meses desde la ultima vez que la vi , ¿porque se ve tan linda? Ya tranquilizante Diana , solo es Akko " – Diana se levanta recuperando su cara neutral y continua caminando por el pasillo.

_._._

Lo iba a dejar como oneshort pero mientras escribía vi que daba para más , así que creo que lo dejare en uno capis , depende de como avance .

Espero les haya gustado :3 nos veremos en unos días , o eso espero.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola soy yo de nuevo xD se queda he tardado un mundo en actualizar pero la vida me ha absorbido el tiempo pero gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un Review y decirme que les ha gustado :3 y a las que estás leyendo también .

Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia , espero les guste

Como siempre LWA no me pertenece , esta historia es con fines de entretener y alimentar mi obsesión por esta pareja :v

Los diálogos entre " " son pensamientos de los personajes y sin más nos leemos abajo :3

_._._

Después de que Diana saliera de la biblioteca , Akko y las demás estaban que no se creían lo que acababa de pasar

Woo qué suerte tienes Akko – Sucy golpeaba con su codo el costado izquierdo de Akko- ¿Akko? ¿Estás bien? – ambas amigas miran a Akko sonreír .

¡SIII! – Akko suelta un gran grito mientras levanta una de sus brazos en señal de victoria , todos en la biblioteca se asustan y rápidamente la mandan a callar – jeje lo siento.

¡Dios! Quieres que quedemos sordas – Sucy dice mientras tiene uno de sus dedos en su oído sin quitar la misma expresión aburrida de su rostro

Creo que no te escucha, Sucy – Ambas voltean a ver a Akko , esta esta dando pequeños saltos en su lugar con los ojos cerrados y una cara de completa emoción.

"¡No puedo creerlo! Voy a estudiar con Diana ¿será un sueño? ¿Alguna poción de Sucy? " Akko para y voltea a ver sospechosamente a la mencionada, está la mira con una cara de completo desánimo por la vida " No creo que sea eso mm….. bueno sea lo que sea no puedo evitar sentirme tan feliz, siento que mi corazón va a salirse por mi pecho , calma Akko , vas a asustar a las chicas , solo actúa normal y haz cómo que no te ha afectado , si eso haré ….¿ Cuanto faltará para mañana?" – mira su reloj- "Demonios falta mucho…. no pienses en eso akko …¿porque no sale de mi cabeza?" ¡DEMONIOS! – Akko vuelve a soltar otro grito sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos

La bibliotecaria aparece de la nada – ¡SILENCIO! – su cara refleja ganas de estrangular a Akko

Pero si hay nos íbamos ¿ verdad? Jejeje….. – Akko Toma a Lotte y Sucy y sale de la biblioteca – uff pensé que no salimos vivas de ahí jeje ¿qué quieren hacer ahora?...

Las 3 caminaban por el pasillo mientras deciden que hacer con el resto de su día libre .

 **A la día siguiente**

La mañana pasó relativamente bien si no fuera por el nerviosismo que sentía Akko , sentía la mirada de Diana en su espalda , jamás pensó que ella se fuera a sentar justo detrás de ella

" No es justo" – Akko suspira y disimuladamente voltea hacia atrás . Y efectivamente Diana la observaba pero rápidamente voltea visiblemente sonrojada – "jeje Que linda" – Akko le lanza una sonrisa sincera y Diana se sorprende al inicio pero responde con otra sonrisa sincera y Akko vuelve su atención al Pizarrón.

Después de que la clase terminará , Akko fue a dejar algunas cosas a su dormitorio , despidiéndose de sus amigas fue corriendo a la biblioteca , al llegar vio a Diana sentada en un sillón leyendo tranquilamente un libro

Diana levanta la vista y la ve, cierra el libro y lo deja sobre una pequeña mesa

Llegas puntual – sonríe – eso es raro en ti .

Jeje ¿tú crees? ..es que yo quería llegar a tiempo para verte ….digo para estudiar jeje -Akko se sonroja y acaricia la parte trasera de su cuello – "calmate , cálmate"

Diana levanta una ceja – si bueno pues podría comenzar ahora o ¿prefieres comer algo?

Como prefieras – Le sonríe mientras se sienta en un sillón a su lado.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde estudiando , Diana le explicaba algunas palabras en idioma de las aves , Akko escuchaba completamente fascinada, ambas se sentían a gusto con la compañía de la otra , no sentían el correr de las hora , solo eran ellas y el mundo , nadie más.

Era ya súper noche mientras salían de la biblioteca Akko propuso ir a volar en sus escobas , Diana tardó un poco en contestar y solo se detuvo a medio pasillo y frente a una ventana.

No creo que sea apropiado , Akko , ya es tarde y no podemos estar fuera – la mira y Akko de detiene , voltea y rápidamente sonríe – "mi corazón , siento que se sale de mi pecho"

Jeje es cierto creo que debemos volver a nuestras habitaciones – sin embargo voltea y camina hacia la ventana , mira hacia el cielo , Diana imita su acción – es increíble ¿ No te parece? – sin dejar de mirar el cielo , Diana voltea a verla más no tiene tiempo de responder a su pregunta – Tantas cosas que han cambiado en este último año , hasta las estrellas , no se porque pero siento que se ven más hermosas hoy jeje recuerdo como nos llevábamos al iniciar a estudiar aquí , y miramos ahora , teniendo esta conversación – Akko finalmente voltea.

Diana se mantuvo en silencio observándola , su cara reflejaba algo de sorpresa acompañada de un leve sonrojo , trataba de pensar en cómo responderle a Akko pero los latidos erráticos de su corazón no le permitían pensar con claridad y de un momento a otro su rostro mostró determinación y se acercó a ella.

Una vez estando frente a Akko no dejaba de verla a los ojos , Akko pensó en un inicio que Diana se había enojado por algo que ha dicho - ¿Diana? …-silencio - ..perdona si dije algo que te incomodara …..ejeje solo No me hagas cas…

Akko – la mirada de Diana no había cambiado nada , Akko la miro tratando de entender que era lo que reflejaban los ojos de Diana y quedó hipnotizada no podía despegarse se los ojos de Diana – yo ….emm….

Diana sintió que su cuerpo se movía solo , se acercó más y se pego lo más que pudo al de Akko sin dejar de verla , está no la empujó entonces Diana pensó que era muy buena señal , comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente al de Akko quien también comenzó a hacer lo mismo , Akko cerró los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo temblar , no de miedo si no de deseo , Diana los cerró también cuando sintió la punta de la nariz de Akko contra la suya junto con su aliento muy cerca de su boca .

Akko...-

Diana…-

_._._

Sé que soy muy mala persona por dejarlo aquí xD pero quisiera saber qué les parece? Les gusta mi forma de narrar los sucesos? Acepto sugerencias y tomatasos también :v

Gracias por leer aunque me haya tomado un tiempo subir la continuación, nos leemos otro día ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola , soy yo nuevamente , disculpen la tardanza , les traigo al fin la actualización de esta loca historia .

Cómo anuncio extra:

Ando pensando en otra historia , siempre de LWA y del Ship pero no encuentro cómo comenzarla , si encuentro cómo armar el rompecabezas que hay en mi cabeza tendrán el primer capítulo o el piloto dentro de poco o cuando pueda escribir jeje

Como siempre LWA no me pertenece , esta historia es con fines de entretener y alimentar mi obsesión por esta pareja

Los diálogos entre " " son pensamientos de los personajes y sin más nos leemos abajo

 **._._._**

Akko abrió sus ojos , lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación en la que se encontraba , su vista estaba aún borrosa y su mente confundida , tardó un poco en reconocer que esa no era su habitación , abrió grandemente sus ojos y se sentó de golpe en la cama y vio que esta era bastante grande , la habitación muy amplia y muy bien decorada.

¿ Q-que? … - analizando cada rincón de la habitación –"mmm me parece familiar"- un movimiento a su lado llamo su atención y ahí pudo verla , era Diana profundamente dormida.

Akko grito y pego un brinco tapándose rápidamente la boca , se alejó lo más que pudo de Diana , comenzó a sudar y su cara enrojeció – "¿¡que…que rayos pasó!? .. estoy en el cuarto de Diana ¿ Cómo acabe aquí? … a ver Kagari Atsuko concéntrate y trata de recordar que pasó ayer …. A ver ….estábamos en clases , me aburría completamente , Lotte estaba intentado que Sucy y yo pusiéramos atención , Sucy la ignoraba y tenía todo un laboratorio debajo de los pies y hacia mezclas raras …mmm después fui a la biblioteca a estudiar con Diana , salimos noche ….caminamos por el pasillo y ….." – abrió grandemente los ojos – "¡NO PUEDE SER! …Diana y yo …"

Un movimiento a un costado la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteo y vio que Diana abría sus ojos bostezando, una vez que sus ojos se encontraron , Diana sonrió.

Buenos días, Akko

B-buenos días , Diana

¿Ya Te sientes mejor? –Diana se sentó en la cama esperando respuesta pero lo único que pudo ver fue la cara de confusión de Akko - ¿ no recuerdas que pasó ayer? – Akko negó con la cabeza aún sonrojada y Diana soltó un pequeña risa , cruzó sus brazos y miró a Akko con una mirada de burla – supongo que es normal que no recuerdes .

Diana , acaso tú y yo …amm hicimos…- la vergüenza no la dejaba hablar.

Diana tardó un poco en comprender lo que Akko trataba de decirle , su cara enrojeció y grito - ¡NO! NOSOTRAS NO ….Hicimos nada de eso- recobrando un poco la compostura – tu amm.. te desmayaste , tonta

¡Enserio! – puso su dedo índice a la altura de su boca en pose de pensar y los recuerdo comenzaron a llegar

 **Flashback**

Akko cerró los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo temblar , no de miedo si no de deseo , Diana los cerró también cuando sintió la punta de la nariz de Akko contra la suya junto con su aliento muy cerca de su boca .

Akko...-

Diana…-

Y sucedió , sus labios se juntaron en un beso suave, se quedaron quietas por unos segundos disfrutando de la suavidad de los labios de la otra , pronto Diana comenzó a mover lentamente sus labios y Akko la imitó , era movimientos lentos y temblorosos , se notaba la inexperiencia en ellos ,sus cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse más , Akko levantó sus manos y tomó ambos lados del rostro de Diana presionando más sus labios , Diana la acercó más tomándola de la cintura , a ninguna les importo nada más que la sensación de cosquilleo en sus estómagos , pero para desgracia de ambas tuvieron que separarse , lo hicieron lentamente.

Diana abrió sus ojos y vio que Akko los tenía aún cerrados , una sonrisa se dibujó automáticamente en su rostro , se sentía completa y feliz , el cosquilleo en su estómago aún estaba presente y el sabor de los labios de Akko aún en su boca , su suavidad , el como temblaban , de repente sintió un gran peso sobre sus brazos y vio que Akko no se sostenía.

¿Akko? – sin respuesta – akko…..esto no es gracioso – aún sin respuesta y Diana entró en pánico- ¡hey Akko!...

 **Fin del Flashback**

La cara de Akko estaba tan roja que competía con la de un tomate , Diana la veía con una sonrisa burlona

No sabía qué hacer si llevarte a tu cuarto o que , pero como pesas mucho y mi cuarto estaba más cerca pues te traje aquí , no sabes lo que me costó meterte aquí sin despertar a Hannah y Bárbara– Diana explicaba mientras se levantaba de la cama , llevaba aún el uniforme del día anterior , camino hasta estar del lado en el que Akko estaba - ¿Comiste apropiadamente ayer? Enserio me preocupaste cuando te desvaneciste en mis brazos – Decía un poco sonrojada

Yo amm sí comí bien ayer y lo siento si te preocupe , no sé que me pasó – se levanto también y hasta ese momento noto que también llevaba puesto su uniforme.

Me alegra que estés bien – Diana le sonrió y Akko le devolvió la sonrisa , el ambiente poco a poco comenzó a ponerse algo incómodo , no sabían cómo comportarse por lo que había pasado ayer , Diana tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo mientras Akko veía el techo rascándose la parte trasera de su cuello, Akko se sentía muy ansiosa , quería preguntarle a Diana sobre el beso ¿Qué significó ese beso para ella? ¿ que eran ahora?

Diana …yo… -

Tocaron la puerta y ambas voltearon a verla asustadas

¿Diana? ¿Estás ahí? – era Hannah junto a Bárbara , si bien el equipo azul tenía una sola habitación súper grande , esta está dividida por lo que Diana tenía su propio espacio personal – escuchamos un grito hace un rato ¿ estás bien? -

¡Si! No se preocupen solo me golpee el dedo pequeño del pie con la mesa pero estoy bien , salgo en un momento – ambas chicas dijeron que la esperarían en el salón y se fueron.

Aún es muy temprano para la clase – comento Akko

Lo sé , pero estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano y estar en el salón mucho antes de iniciar la clase , Hannah y Bárbara se han acostumbrado a eso por lo que hacen lo mismo – Diana se puso frente a su armario y saco un uniforme limpio .

Akko se sonrojo – yo amm…creo que mejor me voy a mí cuarto , con suerte Lotte y Sucy aún no se levantan jeje.. – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Esta bien , entonces … ¿ Te veo más al rato? – Diana miro a Akko con su típico rostro neutro .

Por supuesto que sí – Akko sonrio y Diana sonrió en respuesta , hizo el gesto de querer acercarse a Akko pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo , está Ya había cruzado la puerta.

De camino a su cuarto Akko tenía una mezcla de sentimientos , se sentía súper feliz por lo que pasó , pero a la vez confundida por qué no sabía cómo comportarse ahora

" rayos me siento muy feliz ¿ Ella se sentirá igual? Esto quiere decir que …¡DIANA SIENTE LO MISMO QUE YO! Necesito preguntarle y aclarar esto si no mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho" – las imágenes del día anterior comenzaron a pasar por su mente y automáticamente toco sus labios sonriendo.

Cuando llego a su habitación, abrió la puerta lentamente tratando de no hacer nada de ruido e hizo lo mismo al cerrarla , suspiro y cuando vio su cama vio a Sucy y Lotte que la miraban cada una en su respectiva cama , Akko sonrio nerviosa .

Sucy tenía una mirada de burla mostrando sus afilados dientes mientras Lotte tenía ambas manos cubriendo su boca con cara de sorpresa y un poco sonrojada.

Hola chicas jeje… yo…-

Tienes que contarnos todo , no omitas nada de nada- la sonrisa de Sucy se amplio.

Akko suspiro mirando al suelo y una cara de derrota , había sido descubierta ahora se debatía en si contarles todo a sus amigas ….

 **._._._**

Una vez más perdonen la tardanza , no he tenido internet y he andado de aquí para allá en la vida .

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen y comentan está historia , se aprecia mucho ¿Qué les pareció? Sugerencias son bienvenidas siempre.

No sé cuándo será la próxima actualización, espero no tardar mucho nuevamente gracias por el apoyo chicos y chicas , nos leemos en la próxima .


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos , les pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado en meses , se me acumularon un montón de cosas en mi vida, trataré de organizarme mejor para actualizar más seguido.

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo y creo que penúltimo de esta loca historia

Como siempre LWA no me pertenece , esta historia es con fines de entretener y alimentar mi obsesión por esta pareja jaja.

Los diálogos entre " " son pensamientos de los personajes y sin más nos leemos abajo

 **._._._**

A ver Akko ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir anoche? – Pregunto Sucy por millonésima vez , Akko estaba súper avergonzada de contar exactamente el porqué de su ausencia

Ya te lo dije , nos quedamos dormidas mientras estudiábamos - dijo Akko mientras de tiraba en su cama mirando hacia arriba

Oh ¿Entonces los chupetones en tu cuello son debido al aire? – dijo Sucy

El rostro de Akko se alteró completamente rojo , se levantó de golpe y corrió por todo el lugar buscando un espejo y cuando por fin lo encontró revisó todo su cuello pero no encontró nada, la risa escandalosa de Sucy se escuchó por toda la habitación , Lotte solo permanecía en silencio riendo

¡SUCY! -Akko voltea cubriéndose la cara por la vergüenza

Lo ves Akko , tus acciones te delatan , porque no nos dices la verdad o ¿Quieres que use una poción? Tengo algunas que quisiera probar – de la nada saca una buena cantidad de pociones – ¿Qué dices?

Ya Sucy , para un momento , y deja que Akko decida si quiere contarnos o no – decía Lotte mientras se acomoda sus lentes

Pero Lotte está es la oportunidad perfecta para probar mi nueva poción de la verdad , créeme que Akko nos dirá hasta sus más profundas y oscuras perversiones – lo decía mientras mira a Akko , la sonrisa en su rostro parecía la de un depredador a su presa – solo que no logro hacer desaparecer el efecto secundario que tiene .

Oh ¿Y cuál es ese? – Lotte tenía mucha curiosidad y volteó a ver a Sucy desde su cama.

Bueno pues los conejillos de India en los que lo probé se ponían azules y se hinchaban de líquido – Sucy trataba de no reír mirando la cara de espanto de Akko – pero no te preocupes Akko , está es mi poción mejorada -mostraba un pequeño frasco con líquido azul- y la buena noticia es que los conejillos está vez no morían

Akko suspira y se vuelve a tirar en su cama – les diré , pero tienen que prometer no decirle a nadie.

Claro – dijeron Sucy y Lotte al mismo tiempo

Akko comenzó a contarle a sus amigas todo lo ocurrido , sin mucho detalles claro .

Y pues eso pasó ….- Lotte la miraba con las manos en su boca y una mirada risueña , mientras Sucy solo tenía una sonrisa burlona .

Déjame entender …..osea que ….¿Te desmayaste dando tu primer beso? Jajaja porque no me sorprende –

¡Sucy! No lo digas así que me da mucha vergüenza – el rostro de Akko estaba totalmente rojo

Yo creo que es muy romántico – Lotte aun tenía la misma mirada en su rostro – me recuerda a una escena de Night Fall.

¿El personaje se desmayó dando un beso? – pregunto Akko sintiéndose menos avergonzada

Bueno , no exactamente , su corazón latió tan fuerte por la emoción que se detuvo y murió ….- se detuvo y miro las caras de asombro de sus compañeras – pero igual fue muy romántico

Eso no me hace sentir nada mejor Lotte- Akko suspiro mientras Sucy giro su cuerpo hacia la mesa y comenzaba a hacer mezclas raras

Lo siento – se disculpó – ….entonces Akko , eso quiere decir que ¡Diana y tú están saliendo!

Quien lo diría que la mejor alumna de Luna Nova terminaría saliendo con la peor – dijo Sucy sin despegar su vista de lo que estaba haciendo .

Bueno , no sé si estamos saliendo o no – comento Akko y se sentó en su cama mirando al suelo

Pero tú dijiste que Ya se han besado ¿No es eso señal de que están saliendo? – Lotte bajo de su cama y se sentó junto a Akko

Bueno si , pero no hubo algo formal , me refiero a que nadie hizo la pregunta ¿y si solo nos dejamos llevar? – Akko miraba a Lotte , Sucy seguía mezclando pero miraba de reojo a sus amigas

Bueno pues tienes que hablar con Diana al respecto – Lotte miro la hora- ¡Ya es tarde! Si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde ¡Akko vístete ¡

 **._._._.**

Akko estaba sentada Ya en su lugar dentro del salón , se sentía nerviosa de ver a Diana , trato de buscarla pero no la encontró .

Tranquila , ella aparecerá pronto – Lotte puso su mano en el hombro dándole ánimos

A los pocos minutos , Diana entró al salón , seguida de Bárbara y Hannah , caminaban hacia sus respectivos lugares , cuando casi pasaban al lado del Equipo rojo Akko se puso de pie rápidamente llamando la atención de Diana , hizo el gesto de querer hablar pero nada parecía salir de su boca

Buenos días , Diana – Dijo Lotte amablemente , viendo que Akko no parecía reaccionar

Buenos días , Yanson ,Manbavaran...– Miro a Akko que estaba todavía mirándola sin reaccionar - …Akko ¿Crees que puedas reunirte conmigo después de clases? Hay algunas cosas que necesito discutir contigo .

Akko al fin reaccionó ante la frialdad de Diana – claro , ¿Dónde te veo?.

Te estaré esperando en la biblioteca , no llegues tarde – siguió caminando hasta su asiento

Woah parece que hay problemas en el paraíso- comento Sucy

Akko volvió a sentarse –¿será que está molesta?

No veo el porqué lo estaría – Lotte trataba de animar a Akko

" _¿Será que se arrepintió de lo que hizo?" –_ la entrada de la muestra al salón sacó a Akko de sus pensamientos , la clase comenzó y Akko no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la frialdad con la que Diana la trato.

Una luz bajo sus pies llamó su atención , se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para poder ver mejor , era un mensaje hecho de magia.

" _Presta más atención a la clase._

 _-D"_

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios , su mente se relajo un poco y por fin comenzó a prestarle mas atención a la clase aunque realmente no entendía mucho de ella.

Continuará ….

 **._._._**

Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia , les agradezco el apoyo brindado a través de los comentarios , nuevamente me disculpo por tardar mucho. Ah y disculpen si ven algún error de ortografía jaja.

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos , lamento la tardanza pero aquí les traigo Ya el último capítulo de esta historia , gracias por el apoyo que me dieron a través de los comentarios.

Quédense hasta el final , le daré respuesta a una pregunta que me hicieron bastante .

Como siempre LWA no me pertenece , esta historia es con fines de entretener y alimentar mi obsesión por esta pareja jaja.

Sin más nos leemos abajo

._._._

La concentración de Akko por la clase duro muy poco , más cuando la hora de salida se acercaba más y más , así que cuando sonó la campana para dar por finalizada la clase sus nervios se dispararon, el resto de la clase se preparaba para salir , más Akko no parecía moverse de su asiento.

Oye Akko ¿No pensarás dejar a tu cita esperando verdad? – la voz de Sucy la saco de su trance.

Es cierto Akko , no creo que sea bueno si llegas tarde – comento Lotte con algunos libros en su mano .

T-tienen razón chicas – Akko tomó sus cosas y se dirige con las chicas hacia la salida encontrándose con el equipo verde

Hey chicas ¿Quieren ir volar con las escobas un rato? – dijo Amanda

Lo siento chicas pero tengo que ir a otro lado – comento Akko

¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde tienes que ir? – interrogó Amanda

Tengo que ir a encontrarme con Diana- dijo tomando una galleta que Jasminka le había ofrecido- ¡Gracias! – la chica solo sonrió y siguió devorando el mega paquete de galletas que tenía

Vas a ver a la princesa , eso es raro , ustedes dos se están llevando demasiado bien ¿Verdad? – Amanda levanta una ceja y se cruza de brazos

Pues eso creo jeje – río nerviosa

Que raro , pero como no tengo nada más que hacer , iré con ustedes – Dijo Amanda levantando un pulgar , Jasminka asistió comiendo otra galleta y el pequeño robot de Constan levantaba un pulgar.

Bien vamos , se nos hace tarde Akko – dijo Lotte y con eso ambos equipos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca

Iban caminando por el pasillo , comentando cosas muy triviales y tras uno que otro incidente pasaron justamente por la misma ventana en la que Diana y Akko estaban la noche anterior , los recuerdo inundaron su cabeza rápidamente y su rostro se torno rojo , sus nervios aumentaban mientras más cerca de la biblioteca estaba .

Cuando Ya estaban frente a la entrada de la biblioteca , todas entraron y se acomodaron en una de las mesas , mientras Akko estaba en la entrada y buscaba con la mirada a la dueña de sus pensamientos , ubicó rápidamente a las compañeras de cuarto de Diana en una de las mesas centrales y se dirigió hacia ellas.

H-hola chicas ¿S-saben dónde está Diana? – evitando tartamudear , recordar que casi la descubrían dentro de la recámara privada de Diana le avergonzada mucho .

¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – preguntó Hannah mirándola sospechosamente.

B-bueno es que me pidió que me reuniera con ella hoy – desvío un poco la mirada de ambas jóvenes , su rostro estaba sonrojado.

Diana no nos dijo nada, pero ella está por las estanterías finales – Dijo Bárbara señalando en dirección a un pasillo sin despegar su mirada de la revista que leía – ¡POR LAS NUEVE! ¡SACARAN UNA NUEVA EDICIÓN LIMITADA DE NIGHT FALL! – gritó a todo pulmón dejando sorda a la pobre de Hannah , asustando a Akko y a la mayoría de las brujas que estaban en la biblioteca.

¡QUE! – otro grito resonó a la lejanía y no era necesario preguntar de quién se trataba , cuatro microsegundos después Lotte pasó derribando a Akko para intentar llegar al lado de Bárbara , ambas comenzaron a murmurar cosas que solo ellas entendían.

Akko se levantó del suelo y observó a la pareja que está felizmente conversando sobre su libro favorito , justo después eran regañadas por la persona cargo de la biblioteca por hacer tanto ruido.

Hecho un vistazo hacia donde estaban el resto de sus amigas , Sucy levantó su pulgar animando a Akko a seguir y buscar a Diana. Se dirigió lentamente hacia el final de los estantes que Bárbara le había indicado.

Cuando llego al final vio que detrás de este había un área bastante amplia en la que se encontraban una pila de libros inmensa y justo en medio una mesa en la que estaba Diana recostada leyendo tranquilamente, Akko al verla se quedó inmóvil y no pudo evitar pensar que parecía un ángel.

Sin embargo rápidamente recobró la movilidad de su cuerpo y se acercó a ella , Diana sintió la cercanía de alguien más y levantó su vista , al percatarse que era Akko su cara mostró sorpresa momentánea pero se recuperó rápidamente, cerró su libro de manera ruidosa en lo que Akko se acercaba completamente a ella.

Llegas tarde – con una mirada reprochadora colocó el libro que tenía en sus manos en la mesa detrás de ella .

L-lamento llegar tarde , jeje p-pero como no estabas en la entrada de la biblioteca pues no sabía en qué parte dentro podía encontrarte y le pregunté a Bárbara jeje – reía nerviosa y se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello

Oh Ya veo , la escuché gritar hace rato de hecho y a Lotte también – dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa – te espere durante mas de diez minutos en la entrada y no apareciste ,así que pensé que mejor te esperaba a dentro…pensé… que no vendrías – susurro lo último más para ella , afortunadamente Akko no lo escuchó.

Perdona el hacerte esperar , pero es que nos entretuvimos un rato hablando con Amanda y las chicas , querían que fuéramos a volar en las escobas – sonriendo ampliamente la chica hace un ademán de pájaro y da una vuelta en su sitio – me alegra mucho que me tomaran en cuenta , ya que puedo manejar mucho mejor la escoba jejeje – Diana la observaba hacer todo tipo de gestos completamente interesada y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – y mientras veníamos caminando Sucy intento ponerme una de sus pociones en mi ropa pero me di cuenta a tiempo , decía que era para probar una nueva pócima para darle vida a objetos inanimados y quería saber si mi ropa no se me deshacía y …- Diana avanzó hasta ella , la tomo de rostro con ambas manos y la besó callándola.

El beso tomo desprevenida a Akko , que le tomo varios segundos corresponder , fue un beso que estaba cargado de anhelo , haciendo que una descarga eléctrica le recorriera la espalda a ambas, tras varios segundos ambas se separaron.

D-diana …-mirándola a los ojos

Por favor no te desmayes – Diana susurró contra sus labios mirándola y se aclaró la garganta separándose- y …amm.. me disculpó por mí mal comportamiento de recién.

El cerebro de Akko trabajaba al cien para entender lo que acababa de pasar ¡Diana la acaba de besar! ¿Qué significaba eso?.

Yo …amm…Diana …ese beso …- Akko buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

Me disculpo, me deje llevar…amm.. no se que me pasó ..pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo ….yo …amm.. – la voz de Diana iba disminuyendo a medida que trataba de explicar lo sucedido y un visible sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

N-no te disculpes jejeje no estoy molesta ni nada – sonreía nerviosamente- de hecho yo …bueno ..quería que lo hicieras – susurró débilmente.

Diana abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sonrió iba a responder pero Akko la interrumpió.

Pero estoy un poco confundida …Diana …¿Qué significó ese beso? Me refiero al…al …de anoche –

Era algo que quería hacer , por supuesto – Diana tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras veía a Akko sonrojarse más.

¿S-solo eso? – preguntó Akko mirando a los pies de Diana.

Akko, eres una persona muy poco perceptiva – dijo señalando la con el dedo índice haciendo que Akko levantará su vista a ella – por las nueve brujas , que va a pensar toda Luna Nova de mi al saber que mi novia es muy distraída.

Akko abrió sus ojos y los colores se dispararon en su rostro.

D-diana …tu…¿Quieres ser mi…?

Sí , Akko – se acerco a ella rodeándola con sus brazos- nada me haría más feliz.

Ambas se miraban uniendo sus frentes y escuchando el corazón de la otra retumbar fuertemente. Entonces Akko sonrió y se inclinó para besar a su ahora novia oficial.

¡Yatta Yatta! Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo – dijo abrazando fuertemente a Diana .

¿Por qué lo pensaste?-

Pensé que no correspondías a mis sentimientos y te había forzado a hacer algo que no querías …que… te habías arrepentido jejeje –

Pues si estoy molesta – dijo Diana fingiendo molestia- me hiciste cargarte hasta mi cuarto porque te desmayaste y pesas mucho , desde ahora cuidare mejor lo que comes.

¿No me dejaras olvidar eso verdad? Jeje – rascándose la parte trasera de su cuello – aunque sea un postre pequeño ¿por favor?

Lo pensaré – besando la punta de la nariz de Akko

Tanta miel hará que vomité un arcoíris – la voz de Sucy las hizo girar para ver a todas sus amigas observando las desde la montaña de libros , Hannah estaba desmayada mientras que Constan le daba aire con su pequeño robot , Jasminka la ayudaba , Lotte y Bárbara tomaban apuntes en un cuaderno, Amanda estaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa

Vaya , hasta que al fin el par de tórtolas deciden comenzar a salir– dijo soltando una pequeña risa

¿D-desde cuándo están ahí?- Pregunto Akko sonrojada separándose de una Diana en la misma situación.

Desde que todo inicio – dijo Sucy tranquilamente

Esto es completamente una falta de respeto , espiar a otros – Diana trato de sonar molesta pero la vergüenza era mayor .

Tranquila princesa , no es para tanto , yo Ya tenía mis sospechas – dijo Amanda riendo

Akko rio mientras ella y Diana se acercaban para ver si Hannah estaba bien , decidieron llevarla a la enfermería , todas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca mientras el robot de Constan traía a una Hannah inconsciente , parece ser que tenían que explicarle a Hannah muchas cosas cuando despertará

Ambas salieron de la biblioteca al final del grupo tomadas de la mano, se dieron una última mirada y sonrieron dispuestas a enfrentar lo que sea que el futuro les tenga preparado.

Fin..

._._._

Ufff este capítulo si estuvo bien largo jaja espero les haya gustado mucho el final , sinceramente no tenía ni idea de cómo poder darle un buen cierre , hice lo mejor que pude.

Contestando una pregunta que me hicieron al porque Akko se desmayó dando su primer beso , pues les contestaré eso:

De hecho es algo que pasó en realidad , no a mí , a dos personas que estimo mucho y sus personalidades son similares a Akko y Diana y pues dije porque no hacer que eso pase cuando ambas se den su primer beso , solo que la altura difiere mucho xD en la vida real Akko media el doble que Diana así que Ya se imaginarán lo que le tocó sufrir jaja

Sin más de despido , disculpen si ven alguna falta de ortografía , gracias por aguantar mis locuras y nos vemos en mis próximos trabajos.


End file.
